


【摄殓/ABO】百转千回15

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123
Kudos: 174





	【摄殓/ABO】百转千回15

虽说这次澡注定会白洗，约瑟夫还是在伊索洗完后去洗了一下。  
出来时他看见自己的爱人穿着那件品味堪忧的深蓝色睡衣坐在床边，坐姿拘谨，怎么看怎么可爱。约瑟夫扬起嘴角，走过去，执起爱人戴着他们婚戒的手吻了吻：“其实比起你发情时的样子，我更爱你现在这样。”  
“为什么？”  
“这才是真实的你啊。有点傻，容易害羞，但是很可爱，很纯净，很美好。”约瑟夫低下头去吻伊索，后者在片刻的矜持后很快回应了他，舌尖勾在一起辗转纠缠，手臂环住他的脖颈，下身也主动向他的身上蹭去。约瑟夫的呼吸顿时急促了起来，两人纠缠着倒在床上，约瑟夫开始一边接吻一边解伊索的衣服，这次伊索没有躲避，而是默许了他的一切动作。  
一吻结束后，约瑟夫也解开了伊索胸前最后一颗衣扣，露出衣物下那具略显单薄却又美丽的躯体——白皙的、光润的，没被任何其他人染指过的躯体。身下的人被吻得嘴唇发红、眼底泛起水光，正用紧张却又期待的目光望着他，看起来就像初次一样可爱单纯。这让约瑟夫起了坏心，他扯下伊索的睡裤，手指探向对方身后隐秘湿润的那处地方：“说起来，亚瑟的爹当初是怎么伺候你的？教教我呗，我也想学点新技巧。”  
他看到伊索的脸色瞬间变了变。他不擅长撒谎的爱人嘴唇动了动，过了半天也没编出来一个好解释，只是吞吞吐吐地说：“亚瑟的爹……亚瑟，其、其实……”  
事到如今，伊索其实很想直接坦白，可真相说出来又显得假，听起来像是同意求婚后故意编谎话哄约瑟夫开心似的。他还在犹豫怎么答，就听到约瑟夫接上了他的话：“亚瑟其实是我的亲生儿子，对吧？”  
约瑟夫语气太笃定，伊索顿时瞪大了眼睛，一句话也说不出来。他看到约瑟夫直起身来，对着自己微笑：“想知道我是什么时候发现的吗？”  
“……什么时候？”  
“在你说亚瑟三岁的那个时候。我没养过孩子不代表我什么都不懂，亚瑟本来就太像我，你说‘三岁’时又犹豫了，我当场就很怀疑，三岁的孩子说话能这么顺畅？后来我又托人打听，确定了亚瑟今年四岁。在这个问题上骗我，这就说明你肯定故意撒了谎——再说这孩子四岁，要是别人的种，你得在我们分手后一两个月就找到新欢、上床并怀上，这串操作也太不像你这个小社恐了。”  
他解释得也太过有条理了些。伊索被他缜密的推理说到没脸见人，只好伸手拖过旁边的被子蒙住脸：“那你……你是怎么打听到亚瑟的年龄的？”  
“幼儿园啊。我有员工的孩子在那边上学，接孩子时顺口问问幼儿园阿姨就行了，孩子的年龄也不是什么要保密的事。”  
“这么说，你对亚瑟……”  
“我一直拿他当亲生儿子养。”  
“亚瑟提到他会画画的爸爸时……”  
“我当然知道是我，不然怎么会这么豁达地夸他厉害。”  
“还有前几天酒吧里你问我和他的恋爱故事……”  
“逗你玩的。你编故事的水平真的很差啊，没发现那个故事跟我俩的相遇没什么区别，只是把教室背景换成了咖啡书店吗？我都不敢让你继续往下编了，再编你要编哭了。”  
“……”伊索默默从被子里探出头来，瞥了约瑟夫一眼，“你真的好坏，拿我寻开心。”  
“讲道理，明明是你先骗我的。你知道这个谎话搞得我多伤心么？不是伤心你出轨，是伤心你被渣男糟蹋了。要不是因为这个虚假的渣男，我也不会跟你吵这么多次架。”约瑟夫叹了口气，脸上又浮起微笑，“不过见了亚瑟之后，一切都好起来了。我真没想到当初的意外给我们带来了这样一个天使，我好喜欢这个孩子。谢谢他，也谢谢你当初愿意生下他……那段日子一定很辛苦吧。我很感谢，也很抱歉，让你受了这么多的苦。”  
“没事的。”伊索摇了摇头，他不知不觉钻出了被子，“这几年你也很辛苦，我……不该一心拒绝你。明明我们还有机会走到一起，而且我们彼此相爱。”  
“对啊，你想明白了就好。”约瑟夫低下头，轻轻吻了下伊索的额头，“那既然一切这么圆满，我们就继续做正事吧。”  
“正事是……唔！”伊索还没反应过来，就被下身突然侵入的手指弄得惊喘了一声。约瑟夫把手指探进他身体，一边慢条斯理地在湿软的甬道里挤压碾磨，一边用带笑的眼睛望着他：“刚洗完澡的伊索又香又软。身上很软，里面也很软。”  
“……我怎么找了个这么喜欢乱说话的丈夫。”伊索偏开头小声嘟囔了一句，眉眼里却带着甜蜜。他余光瞥见约瑟夫俯下身来，一个吻落在他颈间，又湿又黏，像埋在身体里的那根手指一样让人感觉心痒而不满足。约瑟夫靠到他耳边，轻声说：“我想临时标记你。”  
“……”伊索抿了抿唇，扭过头去，手指拨开颈后的头发，露出半长短发下藏着的一小块腺体。那腺体和他的身体一样，除约瑟夫之外没人碰过；他也记得约瑟夫这个alpha看似温柔，实际上占有欲重得不得了，他们发生实质关系后，每个发情期约瑟夫都要咬他一口来宣告主权。  
这一次，约瑟夫也这么做了。男人埋首到他颈后，用犬齿厮磨了几下他因发情期而红肿的腺体，然后轻轻咬了下去。伊索的身体一僵，一阵奇异的酥麻快感如电流般窜过脊椎，他下意识夹紧了双腿，后穴咬紧深埋在自己体内的那根手指。他听见约瑟夫在自己耳边低低笑了笑：“你夹得我好紧。”  
伊索没说什么，临时标记后他瞬间变得对信息素格外敏感，此时的他只感到四面八方都是约瑟夫的alpha信息素气息，那是种类似雪松的好闻木质香，清冽又迷人，将他迷得头晕目眩，下身似乎也分泌出了一些令人难堪的液体。约瑟夫抽出手指，又加了一根，两根手指并拢着在湿软的后穴里抽插，很快，淫靡的水声就在他抽动的动作间响了起来。  
“你听，你里面都湿透了。”约瑟夫在将那紧窒甬道捅到松软后抽出手指，用沾着透明淫液的手握住伊索身前挺立的阴茎，简单撸动了几下，“想要吗？”  
“唔嗯……”伊索的喘息顿时急促了几分，手指的突然抽出和前端的刺激让他后穴的空虚感更甚，他忍不住用双腿缠上约瑟夫的腰，下身贴着约瑟夫那早已抬头的地方蹭了两下，“想要……想要你进来……”  
“别这么急，还有件最重要的事没做呢。”明明下身硬得厉害，约瑟夫却似乎一点也不急躁，他放开伊索，从床头拿过来一盒安全套，拆开，居高临下地把盒子开口的那面递向伊索。伊索抿了抿唇，他从盒子里抽出一个小包装，在约瑟夫傲慢又炽热的目光下拆开包装，帮约瑟夫解开浴袍，将安全套一点点套在约瑟夫已经完全勃起的硬挺肉茎上。  
约瑟夫在床上有点独断专行，这点伊索早就明白，但他并不讨厌。比起这个，他倒是更惊讶约瑟夫这么大的东西……居然能被自己完全吞进去。  
安全套套好后，约瑟夫分开他双腿，茎身在他红肿湿淋的穴口外磨蹭了几下，然后沉下腰，顶了进去。缓慢而坚定的插入过程让伊索屏住了呼吸，正面的姿势让他能看到约瑟夫将肉茎一寸寸埋进自己身体的全过程，感到自己的身体一寸寸被填满。发情期的身体对alpha硕大阴茎的侵入毫不抗拒，甚至连疼痛都几乎感觉不到，只能感到茎身摩擦过紧致内壁时难以言喻的舒爽感——这令伊索觉得兴奋而又羞耻。  
插入过程快结束时，约瑟夫忽然抬起眼皮看了伊索一眼，然后腰上一用力，狠狠撞进了伊索身体最里面。伊索被顶得瞬间弓起腰，手臂不由自主地搂紧了身上人的脖子：“呜……约瑟夫……”  
约瑟夫没理他，男人浅浅抽出一小半又用力撞进他紧窒湿软的最深处，如此往复几次，直到把伊索顶得身体都开始颤抖，才放慢动作看了他一眼：“嗯？”  
伊索已经被他插得呼吸凌乱、眼角泛红，发情期的omega一句话都说不出来，只能喘息着搂紧身上的人。约瑟夫见状勾了勾嘴角，他移动腰部，向伊索体内某个角度顶过去：“是这里舒服？”  
身下的人很明显地倒抽了一口气。约瑟夫又是几下顶过去，每一次都狠狠顶到那一处，终于成功地把身下的人逼得叫了出来：“不、不要……别弄那里，唔嗯……”  
发情期的omega身体格外敏感，加上约瑟夫刻意的坏心眼对待，他们还没做到一半伊索就已经快要缴械投降。偌大的酒店房间里充溢的已经满是属于伊索的信息素香气，约瑟夫满足地嗅着爱人身上甜美诱人的花香，感受着下身被湿润紧致内壁包裹的触感，终于好心地放过了伊索体内的敏感点，加快了抽插的速度。  
明亮的阳光穿过玻璃窗，照进房间，让交合中原本该隐秘的那些细节全部被照亮得一览无余。约瑟夫能看清身下人那红肿湿濡却依旧顺从吞吐着自己性器的小穴，看清伊索在臀胯撞击间已经被自己囊袋拍打到泛红的大腿内侧细嫩软肉，看清伊索向自己张开双腿毫不设防的姿态，也看清那张难忍情欲又幸福满足的脸。约瑟夫低下头，在伊索微皱的眉心亲了一下：“乖，你好好叫，我让你射出来。”  
伊索似乎有点犹豫，但他最后还是主动抬起身体向约瑟夫的身体贴过去，任由早已敞开衣襟的上衣衣摆从身侧滑落，露出自己赤裸的侧腰。他在约瑟夫耳边低低叫着，声音是一反往常的又软又黏：“嗯……约瑟夫……啊！”  
约瑟夫突然朝着他体内最深处狠狠顶了一记，力度之大几乎撞开生殖腔口，撞得他浑身颤抖。可这样还没结束，男人皱着眉头继续一下下重重往里顶，肉体拍打的沉重响声和抽插间带出的淫靡水声在安静的房间里格外鲜明。伊索被他弄到快不行，敏感之处被反复刺激的感觉让他浑身发软，内里被动情时分泌出的体液搞得早已湿透，他只能一边喘息一边叫约瑟夫的名字：“约、约瑟夫……慢点……”  
可约瑟夫并没理会他的要求，他又是几下重重顶过去，最后一下深插硬生生撞开omega最为脆弱的生殖腔口，伊索闷哼了一声，就这么又疼又爽地被插到射了出来，乳白色的精液溅上约瑟夫的小腹。高潮后的身体疲乏而敏感，意识晕眩得像在云朵里漂浮。迷迷糊糊间他感觉约瑟夫的动作总算慢了下来，男人低下头，温柔地吻了吻自己溢出生理性泪水的眼角，然后，再一次加快了速度。  
最后一段时间比先前都要难熬。约瑟夫像是存心要用快感折磨他，时而握紧他的腰重重顶到他浑身颤抖，时而又插到最里面用硕大硬挺的性器碾过他内里每一寸地方，让他舒服得快要丢了魂。最后几下约瑟夫撞得格外狠，甚至几次插进他窄小脆弱的生殖腔，插得伊索浑身都软了，只能徒劳无功地呜呜咽咽摇着头，想克服这种即将被标记时的本能恐惧——好在约瑟夫在最后关头将自己从伊索生殖腔里抽了出来，就这么停在伊索体内释放了，没有成结。  
漫长的性爱终于结束。伊索疲惫地抬起眼皮，看见约瑟夫正一寸寸将性器从他体内抽出来，动作间带出滴滴答答不少淫水；最后抽离的那一刻，他竟然羞惭地感到了身体一瞬间的空虚与不满足。约瑟夫扔掉安全套，扯过被子在他身边躺下，眉眼间神情柔和下来，没了刚才做爱时的霸道与凶狠。男人搂过伊索的身体，满足地埋进伊索颈窝：“你身上好香。”  
“……”  
“叫得也好听。甜甜软软的，叫得我差点直接射出来。”  
伊索被他说得脸都红了，他不知道该如何回应约瑟夫这种直白的夸奖，只得静静回抱住约瑟夫。约瑟夫抬起眼看他，目光温柔：“怎么样，舒服么？喜欢么？”  
“嗯。……喜欢。”伊索不好意思地应了一句，刚答完就看到约瑟夫坐了起来，目光炯炯地看着自己：“喜欢就再来一次吧，反正你发情期也要多做几次才能缓解，怎么样？”  
伊索：“……啊？”


End file.
